Ancient Dragon Magic
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: After Nightmare Moon was banished, the Ancient Race of Dracomancers were wiped out by Celestia. What she don't know, is the invisible souls travelling for thousand years, looking for the vessel to bless. It has been thousand years since, and the awakening could mark an upcoming war. (Based on one Fanfic Poem of mine in 'First Person Experience')
1. To the Earth

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

><p><em>In the magical land of Equestria, there was an ancient race who fought alongside the Ponies before the rise of Nightmare Moon. Dracomancers, who are ponies with dragonic magic, are warlike race who fought for honor and glory. Their magic is elemental and powerful, rivaling the Unicorn's Magic and Alicorn's Magic. They battled together against the evil Draconequus Discord, before the Elements of Harmony banished them.<em>

_Then one day in one year, the bitterness in Princess Luna triggers a transformation, giving birth to the new evil Nightmare Moon. She has taken control of the Dracomancers, and use them against Equestria. Celestia & Moon fought each others, bravely and dramatic, until the Mare was banished into the Moon. The Dracomancers were freed, but not by choice. Celestia saw them too dangerous, and launched another war to eliminate the Dracomancer race. There were no survivors, but the souls left the body, escaping from Equestria. It has been a thousand years since the Dracomancers were not found._

"The souls?" Twilight asked. Two of the Six Bearers of Harmony are at the Canterlot hallway, following the tall Alicorn that is Celestia. It has been hours since their summoned arrival that is marked urgent.

"Yes. When a Dracomancer is deceased, it's soul will be released and searches for the new host." Celestia explained, "Twilight and Rainbow Dash. This will be your important task. These souls are a Dangerous Race, and a threat to Ponykind. Because the souls are also Jumper." Twilight gasped,

"The ones who jump through Dimensions, bringing Chaos and soon freeing Discord." Twilight said,

"Yes." Celestia said, "But there is one minor flaw. No matter how gifted, the Soul's power takes time to awaken, but it can be slowed down **if** that vessel is not in danger."

"Your highness!" A Guard comes flying in, who's actually new Captain of the Royal Guards, Silver Sword. "Scouts have returned, the souls were bounded into the bodies of a bipedal creature. One of the few is at maximum point to be awakened."

"Humans?" Twilight gasped, "That's even more bad news."

"Yes. They are the race of savage, greed, and deception. They are not to be trusted, no matter how nice or innocent they are." Celestia said, "Twilight and Rainbow, I am now giving you your new objectives." she levitates a magic orb to Twilight, "Find any Possessed Humans and ensure the powers won't awaken. Use this orb to find the Dracomancer soul, but do not allow any humans to see you or find out about your mission."

"Well what if they find out?" Rainbow asked,

"You'll have to end that Witness." Celestia answered, "In other words, killing."

"Kill?"

"I'm not worried. They are devils after all."

"Well... We won't let you down." Twilight bowed, as she flared her horn and levitated camping bags, "Plus we're already packed up."

"Excellent. Then may the magics of harmony guide you." With a flare of Celestia's magical horn, the two were ingulfed by the teleporting magic. Soon, the two find themselves on a grassy place that is Terra, or Earth in human tongue. The two surveyed the area, which must be a forest.

"Remember. Humans are never to be trusted or befriended." Twilight reminded, "When a human detects you in sight, Act Hostile."

"Hey! Your orbs glowing!" Rainbow pointed her hoof inside the saddle bag, and Twilight levitates it out, revealing it is blinking glowing blues. She adjusts the position, until the blinking is becoming slightly faster.

"Okay. The possessed should be this way." Twilight said, and before further hoofsteps, dark shadowy pixels forming from air to ground, shifting to a four legged creature. It reveals a black menacing unicorn with green red eyes.

"SOMBRA!" Both Elements share a shout at the Villain,

"How nice to see you again." He grinned,

"You were following us?" Twilight glared,

"Yes. And I overheard your Mission, to prevent the Uprising of Dracomancer." He said, "But my mission is the opposite."

"You're planning to recruit him?" Rainbow gasped,

"Then you might take over Equestria if you succeed," Twilight flared her horn, "which we'll prevent!" She fired beams of magic, and Sombra dodged them. "I am authorized to kill anyone involved with the mission, no exceptions!"

"You made your last mistake getting involved." Rainbow Dash sprinted and attack with a Flying Double Kick, and Sombra dodged again, "Now hold still and take your punishment."

"Don't think I'll take you two on myself." Sombra flared his horn with dark magic, creating equine-shaped puppets, frightening the two. "Dark Elementals. My new set." He fling his commanding hoof front, "Attack! I got a date with the Human." then Sombra's body is evaporized from visual contact, leaving the battlefield. The two fought them, with Magic and Speed. These Elementals were just regular infantries, and they stood no chance.

"Come on!" Rainbow shouted, "We gotta report to Celestia right away."

"No time." Twilight shook her head, "Let's head to the Possessed before he managed to take him." she levitated a blank scroll of paper, a quill and a vial of ink. "Let's go. I'll send a letter when we arrived at the place." the two galloped straight to the direction that the orb fast-beeped to.

_'Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We encountered King Sombra, who's wanting to recruit the possessed. We're in pursuit to prevent this from happening._

_-Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle.'_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Somewhere inside the house owned by Dierk's Parents, inside the Bedroom, the Dualshock Controller is gripped in his hand as he prepares for the superheroic boss raid. Dierk is fumbling with the control and helping fellow raid members to battle the Villain-side Boss with strengths similar to Onyxia, as his favorite Superhero who wields gadgets and firearms to fight, Private Onyx.

"Go Go Go!" One member shouted, igniting the others to charge into the Villain-side Boss. Dierk goes last, preparing to bring it down, For Real this time!

What he doesn't know, is the incident he will be forced to get involved, which is not the game, but in a real world.


	2. Mission Failed

**H.A. Gamer: Another Chapter. I'm going to try focus on writing the action for most parts. Also, don't forget to check out my Crossover Stories I am doing, as well as the Poems.**

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At the Royal Balcony, Princess Celestia is watching the Sun. Then Princess Luna comes in through the door to her bedroom. Celestia noticed this.

"Lulu? You're early." Celestia said,

"Yes. I learned you sent two of our subjects on an important task." Luna said,

"Well it won't be long. I'm trying to prevent another evil rising." Celestia said, then green fiery magic comes out of her white horn, revealing a letter. She reads it and gasped. "Just as I suspected. Sombras here on Earth too. He must be after the evil power."

"That doesn't explain how Sombra was able to summon the Elementals." Luna said,

"Training. So I've assigned the Elements of Harmony with the Book of Advanced Combat Guidebook. Remember I sent the book before Sombra is defeated the second time?" Celestia said, "This time, they are trained to fight properly, against those strong or innocent."

"Innocent?" She stared at her elder sister, "You're planning to have humans hurt or killed. They have done nothing for thousand years."

"It's for the best." Celestia closed her eyes, "We cannot allow any witnesses to know and ruin our mission, even at all costs."

"But they could help." Luna said, only Celestia turned her head and give a stern look.

"Did you not listen to the story about the Humans? They are to be treated as enemy." She scolded, "They are savages and nothing more. They are not to be trusted, and never to get involved. Those are orders. I'm sorry Luna, but it's for the best. If any humans are to know of our mission, we'll strip those beasts of their lives." leading to Luna to Sighed at the answer, before turning around.

"Then forgive me for what I'm about to do." Luna finished by galloping off. Celestia turned to stop her sister but was too late.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Back on Earth, Twilight & Rainbow arrived at the house borders. He sees a shadowy figure, stretching arms. The magic orb blinks at faster rate. They've found the possessed human, and just on time to see the Dracomancer not awakened yet.

"Alright. I am about to study the Human." Twilight said, pulling out her Notebook. She turned her head to Rainbow. "Go to the skys and keep an eye out for Sombra's forces." Rainbow salutes and flies into the air. Twilight gets out a telescope for spying on the human, and positions it for Twilight to look through. With ink jar and quill levitated, she begins taking notes.

_'Day 4 of the Study on Human Subject._

_'The human is a bipedal, with pale skin, with hair similar to the monkeys but only for the head. It wears some kind of fabric clothing to prevent private things from showing. The Humans' fatness and muscles varies, and this creatures body is not that buffy or skinny.'_

_The human is found in some kind of living room, staring at the rectangle magic box. It must be projecting the screen of another thing. If I remember correctly, the magic box is used to entertain humans with shows. The small black contraption connecting to the magic box must be like the Arcade games at school, but those are much advanced.'_

"Yes! Stunned!"

Twilight gasped and watched closely, the screen showing human in costumes using different powers and fighting the other Monster. Numbers hovering for each shots. Twilight continue her writing.

_'This contraption must be like the Training Simulation. The arcade game he plays must be based on a 'Comic Book' that my number one assistant used to read. This arcade's characters uses weapons, or powers to defeat its enemies.'_ Twilight adjusted the telescope to find book-shaped cases. _"The cases inside contain magical objects required for the arcade contraption. Which must contain different games for training simulations.'_

Twilight hears claps and sees the Human's target on the Magic Screen down, meaning the Human has passed the part of the simulation.

_'Whatever the text screen is on the game, it keeps track on the tasks to be done. This must be the added challenges, like restrictions on what you can't use or do, and requirements to fulfill. And by completing some kind of tasks, the human is rewarded with a single item very rare.'_

"TWILIGHT! COMPANY!"

"Huh?" Twilight puts down her Notebook and Quill, to turn and look at the shadowy creatures, with buffy arms and body, with no legs buy snaky flowing dark energy. "The Dark Elementals! Rainbow Dash! Defensive maneuvers! We cannot let a single monster reach the possessed!"

Rainbow Dash then swoop and batted each Elementals to the ground with multiple kicks. Twilight took her stance and fired a magic beam of laser. She controls the laser and cuts down each Elementals. Each cut in half leads to dark dissolving to nothing. Another Dark Elementals come from the sky, and Twilight charged up for Fireballs.

"Stop reaching the Human, you idiots!" Twilight glared hard, firing more fireballs at the army of Dark Elementals, each bursting from each blasts taken. Twilight gasped as she saw a big swarm of Elementals, ready to charge in. Twilight shouted and fired a bigger magic beam, controlling and evaporizing the swarm. Rainbow saw few escaping and coming to her, and flapped her wings so hard to speedy rush and pound them to the ground. "Great Job, Rainbow!"

"Don't Celebrate yet." She sees more Dark Elementals from the sky, surrounding the house. "They're trying to surround."

"Keep fighting them then." Twilight said, "They should be giving up by now."

Twilight turned and flared her horn up before unleashing a fiery fire beam, burning up each Dark Elementals to ashes. Rainbow also do her air-to-ground attack with bare strong hooves.

"I'll tear you all apart!" Rainbow shouted, before Speed spinning at the minions, knocking each down to the ground with punches & kicks. Being the fastest doesn't make it tough without any Black Belt lessons from Cloudsdale School, which Rainbow has. One more air-to-ground attack later, she sees through the window that the Dark Elementals have broken open through the door. "Oh no!" She swoops to Twilight, who just finished lasering the rest of the swarm. "Twilight! Four monsters made it inside the house!"

Twilight gasped and looked at the Human's Bedroom. Door busted open. She magically unlocked and open the window, before firing a teleporting beam through, hitting the Human, and warping him out. Rainbow turns to the sky and finds the Human warped in the field. Another beam from Twilight and he's binded by magic. Unknown to them, four additional Dark Elementals appear and ambushed, with King Sombra behind. He lasers too break the binding magic.

"They know?!"

Twilight and Rainbow gallop to there, but stopped by a dome wall of Elementals. They try to escape or pass through, but knocked back. They can hear the laughters from King Sombra.

"It's too late!" Sombra shouted, "The Dracomancer is mine."

"NO!" Twilight shouted, trying to beam through many Elementals as possible, but finds it hopeless. "THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES!" Twilight raised her voice to warn King Sombra. "YOU'RE DOOMING THE MULTIVERSE!"

"That's exactly the plan." Sombra said, "To finally get my revenge. As well as conquering other worlds!" as he sees the downed human. He flares his horn in black magic, and fires a harmless beam. "Come to my Control. Awaken as my new Dracomancer." Thus the small human's aura grows before exploding, incinerating the surrounding Dark Elementals. The biped now hovers, his eyes glowing flashing colors, with aura flashing different but darker colors. Sombra laughs.

"Yes. Come with me." Sombra's orders were disobeyed when the possessed fired a dragonic fire beam at Sombra. He jumped out of the way, "No! You're suppose to obey!" Sombra fires a stronger magic beam to get him under his control. Thirty continous seconds and Sombra's knocked back by another fire beam. "No! You Dracomancers are not suppose to reject evil! What about the time with Nightmare Moon? She's evil as-" And another fire beam at Sombra, forcing him to put up a barrier. Beams after Beams, it was found ineffective against the Dracomancer.

"Curses. You'll pay for going against me." Sombra muttered, before he teleports away. Along with the Dark Elementals dissapearing from a black flash.

Twilight stared at the downed human, and she stomped both hooves to the ground in frustration that she failed the mission. Rainbow Dash comes down,

"Twilight."

"I Know. We're too late. He's failed our mission." She turns around, "Let's go. We're setting up camp." and galloped forward back to the forest, followed by Rainbow Dash.

The Human known as Dierk wakes up from his short unconscious state, and looked around.

"What was I doing out there...?" He wondered, he then hears gaming sounds from the house, which is his. "Oh! Right! The Epic Boss! Don't Die, Private Onyx!" He turns and sprint walks back. Unknown to him, Twilight & Rainbow, Sombra & his forces, another watched the whole thing. A Dark blue unicorn with wings, and blue flowing hair, and light blue eyes, staring at what happened.

"The Dracomancer." She gasped, "Tia's planning to finish the job?" she extends and flaps her wings, hovering into the air with her horn glowing with magic. "She's planning to eliminate the Ancient Guardians of the Multiverse. I cannot let that happen." Magic sphere surrounds her for teleportation, "I shall gather the other Bearers, and see him protected."


	3. First Contact

**H.A. Gamer:** **One more Chapter before I go to bed so I can get a haircut next morning.**

**Pinkie: But I like your mane that great.**

**H.A. Gamer: Sorry, but I like mine shorter. Also, the Assassination arc has begun, so prepare to see Twilight & Rainbow go murderous while Luna and four go defensive. Enjoy.**

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_'Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I regret to inform you of our failed mission. Sombra was ahead and managed to awakened the Dracomancer. It fougth back, but I fear it's power might grow stronger over age. We are now camping at the Forest, awaiting new orders with dealing with the monster._

_Your faithful Student_  
><em>Twilight Sparkle'<em>

Celestia sighed as she wrapped up the scroll, and levitated out another scroll.

"Sombra." She quietly growled, "Must you always get in our way?" as she prepares to write. The mission has failed, and now Celestia is left with no choice but to accelerate to plan B, to ensure the Dracomancers can never exist. Her clean quill's tip is covered in ink, and she begins writing.

_'My most faithful student Twilight,_

_It seems inevitable that Sombra managed to jeopardize your mission. Do not blame yourself. It is almost possible to prevent the awakening, but now he's awakened, we must get rid of his existance immediately. Therefore, you and Rainbow are to assassinate the Dracomancer. Remember your teachings, and you'll finish without alerting the others._

_Remember, no Evil Power can awaken. We cannot afford a single Dragon running amok and endanger our subjects._

_Yours truly,_  
><em>Princess Celestia.'<em>

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The Golden Oaks Library Door opens for the four Bearers of Harmony to come in. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack. Four summoned here for a meeting with Princess Luna. They looked confusted, as why would she call a meeting here? They can see Luna here.

"We're here!" Pinkie bounced,

"Anypony followed you?" Luna asked,

"No. But I don't see the big deal." Applejack said,

"It's for the best. There are agents hired by Celestia, and secrets will prevent notice." Luna answered, "Now. I called you here to help me protect the young Guardian of the Multiverse."

"The Dracomancer?" Rarity said, "I did heard of it. I don't think they're evil."

"Me neither." Fluttershy joined,

"You are correct. The young human's powers has awakened." Luna explained, "And now my sister is going to kill him." This earns a gasp from the four.

"K-K-Kill?!" Fluttershy's face looks panicking, "But there hasn't been a M-M-Mu-Mu-Murder!"

"Plus her Prejudice against Humanity. She only did it to prevent outworlders from knowing about the Ancient Guardians." Luna Continued, making them thinking their beloved would do something cruel, and even Applejack was ticked off about this, "Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. I picked you because I know you've been training thanks to the Advanced Combat Guidebook. I need your help stopping Twilight and Rainbow, whom might begin assassination."

"Well I'm in." Applejack said, "Killing a foal is just wrong." Thanks to the ACG, Applejack know a few fighting tricks to strike air.

"I agree." Rarity said, "I want to see the Ancient Guardians live." She managed to know basic offensive & defensive spells for battle.

"Yes." Fluttershy said, like Rainbow but just started off Karate and Sumo.

"Totally!" Pinkie cheered, zooming out and in to bring her Party Cannon, "I got it upgraded and ready for battle." Luna smiled,

"Thank you. Now." Her horn flares, preparing for teleportation."Let's go meet the human."

"What about Spike and the Crusaders?" Fluttershy asked,

"They're at the Crystal Empire." Rarity answered, "They'll be alright."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dierk is in his bedroom, playing with his PS3 Superhero game to fulfil his childhood dream so early since he's a teenager. He managed to keep his hero 'Private Onyx' in full health and energy, no other Villains attacking him this time, and just in time after hours of training then reaching the group to join the party. The popup message saying if he wants to join, and he accepts. Dierk positions his Microphone to his mouth.

_Maybe..._ Dierk thoughted, _This freaky stuff will go away after a game._

"Hello there." Said 'The Blockade', "Bout time you appear. We're about to have a meeting involving the PVP."

"Really? Is it about the Villain Group again?" Dierk asked,

"You guessed right." said the Heroine 'Fire Fairy', "Oh! Here he comes now."

Followed by 'Lockdown', 'Gold Heaven' approaches the three, and begins the meeting.

"Alright, I will provide the news right away." Gold Heaven said, "At November 4th, Blood Apocalypse of the Villain Guild has declared Guild war on us Soldiers of Tranquility. So he needs all of us to switch to PVP mode."

"Didn't take that long." Fire Fairy said with a venomous tone, "Those Blood Apocalypse needs a big whooping after what they did to my little sisters and friends. Their harrassment won't be forgiven."

"Anyways, Our leader 'Silver Bullet' asks us to not hold back. This evil guild is filled with tough foes." Gold continued, "And yes, I fought them before. Remember, we use teamwork, and we overcome obstacles."

"That's right." Blockade said, posing with bravery, "We hadn't lost a PVP yet."

"Except ones from your cockiness." Lockdown corrected,

"Get off my back. I was careless." Blockade glared,

"No. It's your cockiness." Fire Fly joined,

"Aww! You too?!" Blockade said,

Dierk watches the argument go on, before a bang not in a game but in his house is emitted. He gasped, and others stop the argument.

"Dierk. Are you okay?" Fire asked,

"Uh ho. Could be another Burglar!" Lockdown said,

"That's impossible." Gold said, "His house is in the forest so-"

"I always doubt that." Dierk said, "Be right back." he gets up and walks out of his bedroom. There should be no one but him since his parents decide to go visit their grandma and leave him here with a babysitter coming. Instead the babysitter isn't here, but five four-legged creatures on the couch.

"What in Mother's Nature..." He whispered, staring at the awakened creatures. There's a pink puffy pony, white unicorn with purple mane, orange cowmare, and butter yellow pegasus with pink mane. Lastly a taller dark blue unicorn with wings, and blue flowing mane. The Pink one looked at him and pointed.

"Hey Look! Human!" The others turned around and gasped, followed by chatters.

"At last. The Dracomancer is still alive." The royal blue one said, leaving Dierk confused, "It's been so long since we've seen a human."

"Dracomancer? What's going on?" Dierk asked, being stared by aliens from another world, in first contact with an Earthling like him.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Remember, no Evil Power can awaken. We cannot afford a single Dragon running amok and endanger our subjects. Yours truly, Princess Celestia.'"

Twilight turned to Rainbow, scouting from tree branch. "Rainbow! We've got our kill order."

"Kill order?" She asked, swooping to Twilight onto the ground,

"Yes. I think we know who to kill." Twilight said, "You have our weapons ready?"

"All set." Rainbow acknowledged, dragging the Portable Chest. She opens it, and reveals short swords and six daggers. "We got two Short Swords, and six throwing daggers. Three each for us."

"Excellent." Twilight levitates the sheathed sword onto herself and Rainbow Dash. "But our Sword is all we need." She turns around, "Now, let's go and do our job, before Dracomancer grows stronger."


	4. Counter-Assassin

**H.A. Gamer: ****I am playing Little Big Planet, and waiting for the 3rd game to get for christmas. When you get a chance, check out my first level. PSN is Hypergamer25101, and I'm going to make average-to-good levels in the future. But enough talk. We begin Chapter 4, where Twilight and Rainbow must fight through the four Elements and Luna first. I'm going to practice with making more action since that's what I like.**

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Twilight and Rainbow galloped through the forest and back to the Human's House. Their swords are wielded, and prepared for assassination. Rainbow flies up and finds no Human in his bedroom.

"Not there." Rainbow said,

"Search around the house then." Twilight pointed the hoof forward, and Rainbow salutes before surveying the house. He finds a window to the living room, where five Ponies are present. She recognized them as their friends, and the sister of Celestia, Princess Luna.

"Twilight! There are five Ponies here."

"W-WHAT?!" Twilight gallop to Rainbow's side and looks. "Luna's here too?! That could be a Problem! He might corrupt the five soon!" She takes a deep breath, "Okay, let's make it quick and quiet!" Twilight whispered with a tasking tone, then both lowered themselves and crawled to the house.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dierk stared at the five alien creatures, also known as Ponies. The Tall Blue Unicorn with wings, a White Unicorn, an Orange Cowmare, a Pink Pink Pony, and a Butter Yellow Pegasus. All five in his living room, and the tall blue one recognized him as 'Dracomancer'. The ponies' heights are not that small, but bit above height of an average Teenager.

"Dracomancer?" Butter Pegasus said, "But he's only a Foal."

"Foal?" Dierk gives a light glared, "I'm no foal."

"Oh! Sorry!" She shrunk down,

"There's no need to yell." The White Unicorn lectured with a stern look,

"I'm sorry, but I'm always get called a Kid when I am not." Dierk huffed,

"There's no need to lie." Pink said, "You're only a young foal. Those two meanies needs to be taught to."

"Whoever you are. I'm just a Teenager." Dierk corrected with a sigh, "I'm just short by height, not by age."

"Okie Dokie Lokey, Cutie."

"Pinkie, enough." said the Royal blue, "We came here to see him protected, not question his age." turning to Dierk, "And That's because you have the power that my Sister fears. Dragon Magic. Your's have awakened, setting off the balance as my Sister falsely believes. But you are not ready to learn control yet."

"Dragon Magic?" Dierk asked, "You mean the one that those Black Demons tried to awaken? But it somehow rejected them."

"Because Sombra's heart is Pure Evil. These Dracomancers like you have been a Guardian against Pure Evil." She explained, "My name is Princess Luna, and these subjects of mine are Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinke Pie."

"Howdy."

"Hello."

"Hi-Hi!"

"Pleased to meet you."

It's Dierk's turn. "Dierk Kellovin." He introduced. "Are you here to stay as guests?"

"That's what we're planning." Rarity said, "Being a defenseless boy without help is unacceptable. So we're staying to see you protect-APPLEJACK!"

Without any warning, Dierk is soft-tackled to the wall by Applejack as she galloped towards the teenager, with her hooves wrapped around to prevent his body injured by crash. Followed by a sound of pound to the wall that isn't by Applejack.

"Safe. Are you okay, colt?" Applejack said, confusing others what she means by that. Dierk takes a look around before finding another strange pony in his house. A Cyan coated Pegasus with rainbowish mane. She had a sword gripped in her mouth.

"Rainbow Dash?!" Fluttershy & Pinkie stared,

"Rainbow! What in Luna's name is going on?!" Rarity glared,

"Damn! Our cover's blown!" Shouted a quiet voice from somewhere, and a flash to reveal a Lavenderish Unicorn with Purple Mane, targeting her glare on the Boy, hugged by Applejack. She sighs "Applejack, please get away from that human."

"Are you planning to kill our human?" Applejack glared back with a low toned voice,

"That human is pure evil, and must be eliminated because of the Dragon Magic." Twilight said with a growing hostile tone, and before she can fire a laser, Fluttershy swooped and knocked her to the wall with two forehooves for pushing. It does hurt a bit. "Not you too!" She looks at the group of five who's turned against Twilight & Rainbow to protect the Young Dracomancer.

"Do you two not realize what you're doing?" Luna said, stepping forward. "That boy is the Guardian of the Multiverse. And Celestia is lying about the humans."

"I'm sorry, your highness." Twilight flared her horn, "But this has to be done under direct orders of Princess Celestia. There will be no Chances."

"Be as it may, he is a future-to-be-Guardian." Rarity said, with her horn flared for battle.

"We're going to be friends with him, and you can't stop us!" Pinkie glared,

"Just stop this madness and leave us alone." Fluttershy pleaded,

"You are not laying a hoof on him while we're here." Applejack said, her position stuck to defensive,

"You girls... So Luna has corrupted you four." Twilight said, stepping back,

"Corruption? It's the truth!" Fluttershy stomped at Twilight's zealous words, proving that negotiations from Twilight has failed her. "Did you forget the lessons involving Zecora? Well we haven't, and we'll make sure he's grown to be our Champion." The other agreed, turning against Magic and Loyalty. Twilight looks down onto the floor, and closes her eyes, feeling the sacred task must be completed. She looks up with hostile look at them and opens her eyes to a glare.

"Then you leave me no choice," Twilight sighed in defeat, before preparing another magic with a flare of her unicorn horn, "but to destroy you all." and Firing another Magic Laser. This time a Barrier is put around Dierk by Rarity's spell, deflecting the laser to the air and damaging the rooftop. Rainbow snaps to normal and looked. Twilight noticed this and gives out the order.

"You know what to do." Twilight said,

"Right." Rainbow nodded, and Applejack and Fluttershy steps forward to do battle with the Fastest Flyer, followed by Rarity and Pinkie with Twilight, while Luna comes up and shields him with wings. Dierk stared at the battle in aweness, as Applejack and Fluttershy used martial arts to prevent Rainbow Dash from cutting Dierk. Rarity putting up a barrier before a Fireball can hit hers, then Pinkie with a Party Cannon. Twilight scoffed that the Party Cannon is only for jokesters, but proved wrong when it fired a fiery cannon ball, with the impact launching Twilight through the walls and to the ground. She growls and launches it into the air and to the tree backwards, before getting up to meet a spell beam on her and Rainbow from Rarity, putting both to sleep.

_N-No..._ Twilight gave out one thought before being put to sleep.

_These Techniques are just like in the Video Game._ He thoughted, watching the battle between the four elements against two elements, to see Luna's fighting Squad win. "Luna?" Dierk asked, "How these Ponies know how to fight?"

"It was all due to the Book that transformed them, called 'Advanced Combat Guidebook'." Luna explained, "It turned the six ponies you thought to be peaceful into Warriors through learning and studying. It was sent to them by my sister Celestia, who plans to end the life of the Dracomancers, but I was able to save the four from Celestia's words of influence." The four Ponies galloped to Luna and bowed. "Well done. Celestia has taught you four well."

"We need to leave here." Applejack suggested,

"Agree." Luna said, "If we stay for too long, she might call for Reinforcements."

"I'll carry him." Fluttershy smiled, walking up and placing him on his back. To Dierk's surprise, the back is as strong as a Horse. "Dierk? What's wrong?"

"For a Pony, your bodies must be strong as a Horse on this world." Dierk said,

"You have those too?" Pinkie said,

"Yes... But they don't talk like you, and both Pegasi and Unicorns are seen as myth." Dierk said,

"I'll let you explain another time." Luna said, "Right now, we must leave."

"But where do we go?" Applejack said, "His house is in the Forest." and Dierk pointed at the Asphalt Road.

"Down this road." Dierk said, "Where me and my Parents go, it's at Midland for vacation. It's where there's few trees, but some mountains."

"Just like Mild West." Applejack said,

"First." Dierk said, "I need to pack up something." before getting off.

"Then make it quick." Luna said, "They won't stay down for long." Dierk nodded, and ran to his bedroom. Rarity followed, to help pack up the needs into his backpack.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Unknown, a Magical observing Globe is being channeled, setting the Camera on Princess Luna, the four elements, and the Human gifted with Dragon Magic. Celestia saw everything, and was not happy that her young sister turned against her.

"Luna." She growled, "How dare you side with the Humans, and the damned Dracomancers." She watches as the Two awakens. "No matter. That human will be tracked down thanks to the Magical tracking orb." Her eyes glow evilish red, letting out Dark unknown magic, her voice turning demonic, "And soon, the Guardians of the Multiverse will fall."


	5. Lovely Rebellion

**H.A. Gamer: Merry Yesterday Christmas. I got LBP3 and South Park: The Stick of Truth. There are other games my mother forgot to bring, but still get them when I get back to midland. Saturday I'll be returning back to Midland. So, enjoy the Chapter where Cadance bashes on Celestia for her choice, and the Six Escapers learning the appearance of the Crystal Empire.**

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The sun dawns... Celestia has just raised the sun for another day. What's important on her mind is ensuring the Dracomancer eliminated. The Guard comes into the Throneroom, and bows.

"Your highness! Another pair of Dracomancers have awakened."

"What?!" Princess Celestia doesn't look happy. "It wasn't that hard to prevent the awakening."

"I'm sorry. Sombra's Forces were everywhere. He's been trying to hinder our campaign." Celestia sighed, and the Guard continues, "It seems he knows our plan."

"Of course. But not by himself." Celestia said, "Silver Sword, That spy may be inside. Lock down Canterlot until he's captured and killed."

"At once!" Captain salutes before galloping off, it was then Celestia saw a Pink Alicorn, who is her niece. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadance. She is the princess of the new Crystal Empire, once ruled by the villain of Darkness that is Sombra. Today is not a happy face you see but a ticked-off face at the white alicorn. "Ahh. Cadance. I thought you have private business for your-"

"You lied."

"What?" Celestia doesn't look pleased at what she said,

"You lied! Luna told me you were ending the Guardians!"

"My Sister?! Mi Amore Cadenza, Why would you allow corruption from those words?" She glared, and Cadance glared back, "Those Draconequus are Dangerous as I warned you, and must be killed off at-!"

"No! You will listen now!" Cadance flared up her horn, ready to pound Celestia to the ground, "Those Dracomancers have done nothing wrong! All you did is end them without given trial."

"They don't deserve a Trial." Celestia countered, making Cadance gasped,

"How dare you say that. They've defended your subjects." Cadance glared hard, "And you returned the favor by declaring them enemy."

"I don't care about their Good Deeds. They are proven too dangerous, end of discussion." Celestia finished, "I'm sorry, but it has to be done. Once we eradicate those Dracomancers on this world, we'll launch Campaign on the other worlds. Genocide is a must for perfect purity" Cadance has never heard the words of tyranny until now. In retaliation, she fired a laser at the white Alicorn through her head, leaving a minor cut.

"Then so am I." She hovers into the air, pink love magical aura shielding her, "If you are going to insist on ending the Dracomancers, then I am denouncing you and your empire! Plus I am taking the Crystal Empire with me to Earth! To defend Earth from your now-born tyranny! **Farewell, Princess Celestia**!" and a strong mighty flash cracking the ears, before dissolving away to find Cadance gone, who just teleported away.

"Be as it may." Celestia gritted her teeth, "But the Dracomancers will be destroyed." a tweak of blood leaking down.

"Princess, she cut you." One guard said,

"I'm fine..." She said,

"But you need it cleaned." Another guard said, "It could infect yo-"

"I SAID I'M FINE." A Loud Royal voice shocks the guards, before she walks out of her throne room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Three Days Later]**

The sun rises, brushing away the sleepiness of Twilight and Rainbow. Both rising up from their slumber, before a short breakfast. It was then they some kind of electrical tweeting sound.

"Look!" Rainbow pointed her hoof at the black white metal contraptions, with rubber wheels, and top shows red & blue glassy flashlights. Twilight's panicking emotions rises, switching to hostile state.

"Oh no! Our cover's blown!" Twilight flared up her horn and fired a beam, shooting down the Rubber Wheels. "Rainbow! Go West and follow those Six! I'll catch up!"

"Roger!" She zips to the direction, while Twilight used her magic to fire missiles. Bipedal humans in blue clothing moved out of the way, drawing their guns. A loud bang can be heard as they pull the triggers, but Twilight puts up the barrier, before shooting fiery red lasers, heating the guns and making them drop the gun.

"11-Jack. Requesting backup! Animal is unarmed but extremely dangerous!"

"Roger that, 11-Jack. Backup on the route."

After communication, it made Twilight super angry with rage and growled. She's encountered those group of authorities who's not afraid to call backup. Even after teleportation, the Gun Choppers she encountered tried to stop her, but she ended up destroying it and disposing the pilots.

"You stupid humans!" She yelled in a warcry, "Stop getting in our way!" before firing beams of fury.

"Take Cover! Find your weapons and put that alien down!" One ordered, before Twilight's eyes flared white, levitating the two last survivors into the air with her magic. The two Policemen were unable to break free, ready to be punished by the mysterious Alien they've encountered.

"Maybe..." She glared with death threatening eyes, "Ending you two will teach those Monsters not to get invovlved." then she readies her giant ball of fire.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The sun rises, the radiant light passing through the hard leathery tent, but not powerful enough to do so. Only light to find is from the doorway. Dierk sees the Blue Alicorn out in the sun. Since the day Dierk and ponies escape pursuit from the two elements, a Camp is set up per night-time to get some resting on their energy.

"Good Morning, Dierk. Have you rest well?" She asked with a smile,

"Yes, Luna." Dierk replied, "Your blanket-tents were much better than the ones we have on Earth."

"Princess Luna!" The Butter Yellow Pegasus comes in, "I have good news. Rarity and Applejack has located the Crystal Empire out of nowhere."

"CRYSTAL EMPIRE?" Accidently she lets out the Royal Canterlot voice, forcing Dierk to cover his ears. "Oh... I'm sorry. But-"

"Yes. It was just east." Fluttershy uncovered her floppy ears, "She said the Crystal Empire appeared in a big flash."

"That is great news." Luna said,

"Crystal Empire? What's going on?" Dierk asked, "What is this Crystal Empire?"

"A Castle with the sparking Crystals. Oh! Spike is with the Crusaders." Rarity said, "We should get a move on right away."

"Yes. I agree." Luna said, "But right after a Quick Breakfast."

Dierk meets up with his friends already awake, and Pinkie surprising with a 'Hi!'. Dierk then gets a lecture on the Sacred Crystal Empire ruled by the Alicorn of Love, who once defeated Sombra with the Crystal Heart.

"That was an Amazing Story. So she's an alicorn like you and Celestia?" Dierk said, "So who rules Equestria."

"Me and my Sister Celestia. But enough talk about that." Luna explained, "This Crystal Empire is also home to the Crystal Ponies gifted by the Dragon Magic. Celestia has not know that, and that is good. Cadance is also a Dracomancer, and the grand ranked." 'Wow' is the word silent and coming from Dierk's mouth. Maybe he can learn about this Dragon Magic and Become a Dracomancer.

A Quick breakfast is only for twenty minutes, before their camping items were packed up and Applejack store them in the Conjured Wagon. They begin their gallop, and Dierk held on tight. Dierk can see the crystally city far away, and it must be a paradise for those of fashion.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A Door blows open for a guard to gallop in, and gives a bow to the Princess of the Sun.

"Your Highness! Twilight and Rainbow has located the six fugitives."

"Oh?" Celestia said,

"They are on their way to the Crystal Empire, just located on Earth."

A Gasp is let out, before she lets out angry thoughts. _So Cadance is planning to betray us. Fine... They will learn by force once this Planet is purified at first once._ "Locate my two Subjects and tell them I am on my way to meet up. It's time to plan an Ambush."

"At once." He gallops out of the room, and Celestia follows with a trotting walk. She heads to the armory and meets the Blacksmith. "Steel Hammer. Do you have the armor ready?"

"Yes." He cheerfully said, "I got the awesome armor ready, your highness. Perfect so you won't die in one hit." before trotting over the robes covering the armor set. Upon removing, it is gold and new with the addition of the long sword. "This is the legendary Dragon Slayer I've ordered. It was just on bargain and it was used to resist against the Dracomancers by the one hero. Remember him 100 years ago?"

"Yes." Celestia is in awe, staring at the gold-coated sword, "This is just perfect. Thank you Steel Hammer. I promise, the Reign of Dragons will be prevented."


	6. Alicorn Fight

**AN: Decided to do more chapters before going back to Midland. The story will soon end in few more chapters, but this one will be two Alicorns against one Tall Alicorn.**

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Somewhere on the mountains, Rainbow and Twilight is watching a group of five Ponies with a Human being carried, moving straight to the Crystal Empire. The flying Royal Guard is then seen flying to meet them.

"Twilight Sparkle. Message from the Princess. She is preparing to invade the Crystal Empire."

"Invade? Why would she invade the Crystal Empire?" Twilight asked with a shocked face,

"Your friend Cadance plans to betray Equestria to protect Earth." That made the two Elements gasped, "And she needs you to head there and prepare to ambush."

"Okay. Tell Celestia we're on our way." The Guard salutes and flies off back to the portal.

"First Luna, the Four Elements, now Princess Cadance?" Rainbow said, now wanting to see Earth dead.

"Let's go." She flares up a spell to levitate themselves down to the lowest surface. _Earth will pay. They've corrupted too much._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"RARITY!"

The travellers have made it to the lands of the Crystal Empire, where Crystal Ponies roam. The Four Warriors and Alicorn have engaged in skirmishes with the two Pursuit Warriors that is Twilight & Rainbow in the past days, but now they've made it. Minutes upon entry, They can see three fillies and a baby dragon waiting for them. The white small unicorn leaps up and glomps onto Rarity, followed by a purple baby dragon. Yellow pony glomps on Applejack, and both Fluttershy and Pinkie nuzzled the Orange Pegasus.

"Luna? Where's Twilight?"

"You'll learn another Time." Luna said, "We have an important meeting with Princess Cadance. We've found the Dracomancer."

"Dracomancer?"

"Oh hi!" The yellow pony bounced to meet the human Dierk. "You must be the Human. I'm Apple Bloom. This is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle."

"And together."

"We are..."

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS." The loud voice of the three Fillies leaves Dierk covering his ears with both hands each.

"Girls!" Rarity interrupted, "Not so loud. You're scaring our Important Friend."

"We're glad you're still okay, but we must be heading off." Luna smiled, "Pinkie and Fluttershy, can you watch over the Crusaders?"

"Yes ma'am." Pinkie rolls Scootaloo on her back and takes a sprint, "Race ya!"

"H-HEY! I can't run that fas-WHOA!" Then brought the Baby Dragon by Fluttershy's hooves for carrying. Then the three makes their way to the castle and to the throne room door to meet with the White Stallion unicorn with Blue mane, and guarding armor.

"Princess Luna. Cadance is expecting you." The Door to the throne room is open, and the Pink Alicorn looks surprised to see two followers.

"Luna. I thought you would bring him by yourself." She said,

"Circumstances have changed." Luna said, "I've brought backup after hearing from Celestia, that she gave the Elements a new Book to read. Do not fret. Pinkie and Fluttershy is here as well."

"Well enough of that." Cadance said, "Please show me this Human Dracomancer you found." They nodded, and brought Dierk to his feet. Cadance walked closer and examine her with her scanning magic. "Amazing. For a young man, he possess the same magic as my subjects."

"So you can teach him how to use them?" Rarity asked,

"Yes. But he should use them to fight yet." Cadance said, "While he possess magic, he is too young."

"Are you okay? You look tired." Rarity asked with a concerning face,

"Yes I am very tired. Using the spell to teleport a city takes expensive amount." Cadance answered, turning her attention back to Luna, "But it's the right time. There are Dracomancers all over on this planet, and Celestia plans to-."

"I know. We need to combined our Army of Night & Crystals to stop Celestia." Luna said, "If we do so, we'll be able to push back Her and her two Elements."

**"TOO LATE!"**

A Door slams open to find a white big sphere of glowing white energy flown, that bashed Shining to the ground unconscious. It flew up and to the ground, emitting an explosion of energy, dissapearing to reveal the Tall White unicorn with rainbow flowing mane, gold horseshoes, armor, helmet being worn. Her Pink eyes targets a glare on the Ponies. Dierk stared at it, face and mouth in awe.

_That's Princess Celestia? _Dierk thoughted,

She looks at the teenaged human, before flaring up her horn with magic, and firing a beam of laser. Dierk gasped, and Luna leaped over him before putting up a Barrier for protection.

"Applejack, please take Dierk and hide him." The orange Cowmare nodded and bumps him onto her equine back before making her way to the throne chair. The three now watch the Dark Blue Alicorn and Bright Pink Alicorn facing off with the White Tall Alicorn.

"Cadance... Luna... I was afraid you would fall to the power of Darkness." Celestia said, dissapointed in them, "Hand over the Human, and I'll consider forgiving you."

"You wouldn't dare." Luna growled with defensive, and Cadance joined,

"Lulu. You don't need to do this." Celestia persuaded,

"Do not call me that, Tyrant." Luna said, her glare fixed.

"I am Not a Tyrant!" Celestia countered,

"Says a Murderous Alicorn." Cadance sneered, "You will not be allowed to harm any more Dracomancers."

"So you are betraying me and my land."

"Forgive me." Cadance said, "These Dracomancers are the only Guardians against the Voidness. Without them, the Multiverse will fall to the Corruption of the Void Demons. Celestia, we will defend earth if you insist on-"

"It is the Dracomancers that's the Corruptive." Celestia said, "Just hand him over. Or I will be forced to take him and end him myself."

"WE WILL NOT!" Luna gave out the Royal Canterlot Voice at her tall sister. "YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! CADANCE AND WE SHALL FORBID ANY FURTHER DESTRUCTION!"

"We will protect this Dracomancer." Cadance declared,

"Then die." Celestia finished her argument and use force, by flaring up her horn and fired a beam. Another barrier, followed by a stream of lightning bolt, flown at Celestia as she flew out of the way. Using the magic of the sun, she fires beams after beams, but the two Alicorns dodged alot of those. Cadance summoned clusters of magic balls and scatter them at the Tall Ruler. Celestia flew up to the midair to allow the bombs to explode onto the floor. "Just you wait. Twilight and Rainbow is coming." She said, "And they will help put you two down, then that evil human."

"Think Again." Luna said, "Our Human friend told those two already. We knew you're trying to ambush us, so he planned in advance."

Celestia growled, and her manes are set on fire. "YOU BOTH WILL BURN!" A Beam of magical energy fired from her horn, this time bigger. Cadance and Luna puts up a combined magic barrier. But it is barely enough to completely block it, as it breaked through. Celestia fired rapid bursts of magic missiles, and two puts up another barriers. But the showers leave another barriers breaking like shattered glass. Celestia follows up with a bomb of fire, exploding and launching the two seperately left and right to walls.

"Now for that Human." She walks slower to the Bipedal hiding behind the throne. Her horn flared up and her mane still on fire. Just before she can fire a killing shot, a dark blast shown from Princess Luna. Celestia turns to see that she's transformed into Nightmare Moon. Her own Nightmare Force has come to save the day

"That is far enough." She echoes in a protective voice, before firing three lightning streams at Celestia. She snorted at her younger's idiocity, before launching a ball of fire at the Cloud which stops the Lightning. Then She leaped forward before unsheathing her long sword by levitation. Nightmare jumped out of the way of her first swing and started dodging them.

Cadance sense the dark power within the sword, and stared at it in horror. _That's the Dragon Slayer!_

Celestia flew back with her sword and charges, while Nightmare Moon the same, using her enchanted horn for weapon. The Horn charged enough is powerful enough blocking each swings of the Sword. Celestia lands and leaps fiercely with her sword readied still, and Nightmare Moon the same. She teleports behind Moon and gives a swing before she can do anything, and Moon yelps at the damage she received, before falling to the ground and reverting to Princess Luna. Celestia reverts her mane back to normal and lands, sighing at defeating her sister.

"Forgive me Luna, but it must be done." She whispered, "Now to get rid of you once and for all. You have know too much." then trotting slowly forward to the Mare in the moon. But what she didn't expect is a bipedal human in red fiery aura. She gasped, to see the Dracomancer awakened. "So you want to accept your fate? Good."

_**"No."**_ Dierk said with a rumbling voice, _**"You will not hurt my Friend."**_


	7. Cadance the Dragon

**H.A. Gamer: Good morning, and a Short Chapter to end it all, but oh well. I hope you enjoy my amateurish attempt, and I'll see you next time when I start another MLP Fanfic with fun actionary battle stuff. A Fic with powered OCs over/under/average will be my new irresistible thing when doing fics like these, and nothing you can do to stop me. So wish me luck in the next MLP Fanfic.**

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Yes..._ Cadance thought, watching the awakening, _Another Dracomancer. But she has the Dragonslayer, and he won't survive this._

"Now..." Celestia takes a gallop with her sword hanging, to bring it down, "**Hold Still and allow Death!"** only Dierk countered with a short-ranged magical explosion, sending Celestia flying. He follows with a beam of fire straight at Celestia's chest. She regain and blasts a barrier to block the continous beam before charging forward with her sword levitated back up. "Do you not understand?" Dierk launched another beam, and Celestia raised her sword front to parry the beam. He stops and looks at the target in its dragon magical aura. "Your existance Causes doom." Ignored by Dierk firing another fire beam. "**LISTEN! ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE KILLED!**" Dierk continue to ignore the pleading words of light, and continue to fire beams after beams of fiery flames. She counter with her beam of fiery flames, and both from each collide. It was only a minute for the beams to collide and struggle, but Celestia's beam is much stronger and pushes back. "Understand now." She whispered, before Dirk is blasted to the ground, with his Dragon Magical aura now gone. "Please Understand Now that I'm trying to save the Multiverse." She raised her Dragon Slayer, up above the human head, before bringing it down.

Only a sound of iron cling is heard. She looks to find Dierk swooped away, and turns to see Princess Cadance standing on her hooves with Dierk on her back. Her love-powered energy regained and ready for a rematch.

"Take this!"

Cadance launched a magic-coated arrow from her, and Celestia leaped at her target with her Dragonslayer raised. The arrow penetrated into the steel sword, and Celestia took a fierceful powerful swing, yet Cadance flew into the air and to the ground over the Attacker. After the White Alicorn missed, she sees her sword slowly cracking. It breaks and crumbles to pieces.

"No! This sword is imperative for the Slaying of the Dragon!"

"That sword you have is embbed with Darkness." Cadance said,

"LIE! This sword is used by those with Pure Heart!" Celestia yelled,

"And you've abused your Pure Heart." Cadance said,

Celestia's mane is set on fire, this time with black dark magic. She overcharges her now-corrupted white horn, before firing a big demonic beam of darkness. Cadance just lets out her pink magic beam, which penetrates through the darkened beam. This made Celestia gasp.

"No. I am the Ruler of Equestria!"

"It is seems that My Secrets must be revealed." Cadance said, "I was no ordinary actual alicorn. I have one power that you and other villains of Voidness will forever fear." Her body is coated with bright magical pink shades, before Dierk can feel her shapeshifting. When the shades dissolve, she is revealed to be a Big Pink Dragon.

"You too..." Celestia stared in fear,

"Yes. I am the Dracomancer's Creator." Cadance revealed, "I am the Descendant of the Grand Dragon Queen. The one who you killed 500 years ago."

"NOOO!" Celestia lets out a rejecting scream, "**I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS ALL!**" she hovers and charges up a big orange fiery ball of energy.

"One blast will wipe out Humanity." Luna watched,

"Dierk. I need to ask you a Favor." Cadance said, "Please place your hands onto my horn." Dierk is slow but followed her commands, "I just need to borrow your Dragon Magic." he can feel his slowly draining, before she halts, bringing Dierk back to her back. She flared up her pink horn, and fired a big magic beam from her mouth like a Mega Flare. Celestia fired her planetary magic bomb, but collide with Cadance's beam. IT broke through the planetary, leaving a big white flash of explosion and doing little to harm now.

"You Crystal Ponies will Burn." Celestia prepared to charge another magic energy, but was stopped when a Rainbowish Beam out of nowhere stopped her. Found floating in midair and slowly petrified. She turn to find Luna hovering the Six Elements of Harmony, behind her are her four element bearers with the correct accessories, while Luna handled the Crown and Necklace. "**LUUUUUUUUUUuuuu**uuuuunnaaaaaaaaa!" A big fading scream of defeat, before she is petrified completely. Behind her are the Souls of blackness leaving Celestia's body.

"What is that?" Dierk pointed,

"The Voidness spirit. Enemies of the Dracomancers." Cadance gasped, "So that is why Celestia..."

"Nay. It is more than that." Luna said, "She was working with the Voidness Spirit." she smiled at Dierk, "Alive. Cadance, this boy has potention."

"We still have time." Cadance said, levitating Dierk to the ground, "Today, I am assuming Control of the new Defense Force. We need Dracomancers ready to defend Earth. Human and Crystal Pony alike."

_10 Years Later, Twilight Sparkle has taken over as new Strategic leader of Equestria, where she's become the next Tyrant. Rainbow has become new Leader of the Cloudy City Cloudsdale. Together they waged war against Earth to destroy the Humans, the Traitors, and Dracomancers. Twilight is ready to extract her immediate rage for the loss of her Teacher Celestia. Though she and Rainbow were no Alicorn, their Leadership and Tactician proved worthy in launching an Invasion._

_Dierk has grown and already learned the basics and intermediates of using his Dragon Magic. Cadance and Luna became leader of the Secret Force in defending Earth, waiting until the right time to reveal to the Human Leaders of their good intentions. Dierk is Commander Applejack's new trustworthy Soldier in her squad. Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy also Commanders of their own division force for the Crystal-Lunar Defense Force. Each with their own Dracomancers. As for the elements, they've returned to Equestria, waiting for the new Bearers. Cadance has everything planned, as she prepared to face another threat: the Voidness Demons._

_The true battle of Good and Evil has begun, and this has became Endless for both sides, but Earth is forever protected in the end._


End file.
